


Mr. Zero Gravity

by fiireside



Category: Arctic Monkeys, Last Shadow Puppets
Genre: Lowlands 2016, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 11:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20470565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiireside/pseuds/fiireside
Summary: Just a short little something inspired by Lowlands 2016 and Alex in the flared sailor pants





	Mr. Zero Gravity

_“All aboard… the Kane Train.”_

Said with his eyes fluttering shut, a giggle bubbling from his lips as he leans away from the mic and falls into the swirls of thoughts he’s having right here, right now on stage in front of thousands of people. About Miles. All his thoughts are about Miles right now. As if it weren’t obvious before he made that little quip it sure is obvious now, now that he’s slowly bouncing on his feet ever so lightly, eyes closed, a little snarl forming on his mouth before he can help it against the microphone as he imagines all the things he wish him and Miles were doing right now instead. The music fades away around him, he’s not even sure where Miles has gone off to right now, but in his head the two of them are on a mattress, getting up to what they always do, and Alex literally can’t wait for the show to end so he can touch Miles as he pleases.

Not that he really makes it. The show carries on and he finds himself lying on the ground pretending to get run over by a train when he gets tangled in his own mic cord. Miles has to come and help him climb off the amp he’s gotten himself on (though, to be honest, he didn’t need the help; Miles simply also can’t resist an opportunity to touch Alex, even if it is just two seconds of their fingers twisting together under the guise of friendly assistance). He smokes at least two cigarettes during their set in an effort to quell his restlessness to get off the stage. By the time the show ends, he’s wrapped himself around Miles, hand not-so-subtly sliding down his back from his shoulder to his waist, putting his other arm across Miles’ front and clinging to him like his life depends on it. Miles just throws an arm around his shoulder in turn and leads them off stage at last, down and back to the festival grounds where people roam free.

Alex is mumbling something, but between his soft voice and the roar of the crowd behind them, Miles can really only make out the work “drink,” and it’s not hard to guess what Alex’s thought was. “I think you’ve had plenty, Al,” Miles whispers into his ear, leaning his head down so his lips brush against Alex’s skin. He can feel Alex shiver beneath his arm.

He doesn’t respond at first, instead dropping his arm from Miles’ front but tightening his hand on his waist, head falling onto Miles’ shoulder. “You’re right,” Alex finally responds as they round the corner towards their dressing and green rooms. “I’m tired.”

Before Miles can get him alone like they both clearly want, several people lingering in the festival grounds by their dressing room spot them and clearly recognize them. “Uh, you go say hi,” Miles mumbles under his breath. “I’m going to go catch up with Zach and Loren.” He lets go of Alex before he can react, waving quickly as the fans approach, and disappears into the crowds of people around them. Miles knows how this game goes; he knows even though Alex sees them as equal partners in their band, most of the people who come out to watch them don’t, and he knows these people likely only want to meet Alex. It never stops gnawing at him how even still he’s constantly being put in Alex’s shadow. It’s never Alex’s fault – in fact, it may upset Alex more than it upsets Miles, but sometimes Miles just doesn’t have the energy to deal with being ignored by people who claim to be fans of _their_ band, and today is one of those times.

Alex dazedly greets the fans and takes photos with them, feeling groggier by the second as he moves into the exhaustion stage of being drunk, actually coming close to falling asleep on one fan’s shoulder before he can finally wave and slip into the dressing room, shutting the door behind him. He stumbles and collapses onto the couch, reaching down to try and shove his trousers off before he remembers he wore his expensive lace up flare pants that he needs someone else to get him in and out of. He groans, wondering where Miles has gone and when he’ll be back, unbuttoning some more of his shirt and tugging it out from where he tucked it in. He lets a hand rest on his chest, eyes fluttering shut as the world spins around him and he loses track of time.

After what feels like an eternity, the door to the dressing room opens and shuts, lock clicking with it. “Miles?” Alex drawls, still not opening his eyes. He knows it’s Miles; he can literally smell him as he crosses the room, and though the two of them make jokes about their “telepathy,” sometimes Alex really does feel it. Today is just one of those times.

“Hey, babe,” that Scouse voice of Alex’s dreams says warmly, a smile in his voice Alex doesn’t have to see to know is on his face. The couch shifts as Miles’ weight comes down, lifting Alex’s legs to make space for him to sit, draping them across his lap. “You awake?”

“Maybe,” Alex mumbles. He abruptly opens his eyes, his heart rate beginning to speed up as he takes Miles in, sweaty, buzzed, happy, and all his. “I couldn’t get my trousers off,” he whines after a moment.

Miles bursts out laughing, running his hand over the inside of Alex’s clothed knee, throwing his head back and letting his whole body vibrate. He moves to push Alex’s legs apart and then crawls up between them so he can hover over Alex. Alex’s stomach is wracked with butterflies, making him feel even lighter than he already does when Miles’ hands continue up the back of his thighs so he can put them around his own waist, Alex moving easily like clay in his hands. “Perhaps that’s a good thing,” Miles all but purrs. “Otherwise, you probably would’ve put on a strip show earlier like the drunk tease you are.”

Alex full body blushes beneath Miles, a pleased hum escaping his lips when Miles starts leaving wet and lingering kisses against his jaw, hands running over Alex’s chest, shoulders, and arms. “I wouldn’t have,” Alex insists as Miles mouths at his neck. “That’s for your eyes only, baby.”

He feels Miles let out a small chuckle against his skin before he leans up to press his lips firmly to Alex’s. It’s far too brief for Alex’s liking, and as he tries to lean up to chase Miles when he moves back, Miles is suddenly lifting himself off the couch and holding a hand out to Alex, who’s flushed, dazed, and breathless on his back.

“C’mon,” Miles pushes when Alex takes too long to react, his alcohol riddled mind struggling to keep up. “I’ll help you out of those sinful trousers of yours.”

Alex stands slowly, watching Miles watch him, and is not at all surprised when Miles smiles widely and turns them to push Alex into the nearest wall. Miles swallows Alex’s soft giggles with his mouth, the two of them smiling with their lips pressed together making for the most pathetic kiss of all time. Miles’ hands cup his face, thumbs brushing his cheekbones and fingertips twisting into the ends of his hair beneath his ear. Alex feels like his whole body is going to combust with the way he’s drunk and desperately in love right now, going pliant in Miles’ grip. He runs his hands up and down Miles’ back, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath the thin tank top he’s still got on, and moans when Miles’ deepens their kiss and presses his body flush against Alex’s. His skin is tingling head to toe, heat spreading through his veins as he lets Miles' tongue push past his teeth, lets him bite at his bottom lip, lets him keep their mouths attached for so long he feels like he’s unable to breathe. When Miles slips a thigh between Alex’s, grinding slow and steady in just the way Alex likes, Alex gasps and digs his nails into Miles’ back beneath his shirt. Suddenly, he wants out of his trousers for an entirely different reason than earlier, and just as he’s about to voice this desire, there’s a loud, incessant pounding on their locked dressing room door.

“Hey!” comes Zach’s voice from the other side. Miles and Alex separate instantly, lips but a hair’s breadth apart as they try to get their breathing back under control. “Miles! Al! Are you two in there? We’re all out here waiting on you guys, we’ve been looking all over—”

“Yeah, in here, okay, be out in a minute!” Miles shouts, desperate for Zach to leave. He hears Zach grumble and say “they’re shagging again” to someone else on the other side, making him laugh a bit. Alex leans his head back against the wall when Miles’ hands leave his face in favor of once more tracing down the line of his neck, shoulders, arms, any part of Alex he can touch. He still feels quite tipsy, though now less to do with the alcohol he had and more to do with the beautiful man with his hands on him.

He leans his head back down after a moment to press his forehead to Miles’, the two of them locking eyes. “Think Zach might implode if we don’t get out there soon,” he practically pants, breath hitting Miles’ lips. “And I really need out of these fucking trousers, Miles.”

Miles just hums, running his hands smoothly down Alex’s chest to wrap his arms tight around Alex’s tiny waist that those fucking trousers accentuate beautifully. He wishes Alex wore these every night. Not only do they show off Alex’s ass, thighs, and waist, but Miles gets the honor of helping Alex in and out of them each time. He starts twiddling with the knot at the small of Alex’s back, tugging at it and feeling the lace start to unravel. He leans in to kiss Alex once more, soft and gentle, making Alex’s heart flip over in his chest, but not before whispering low and gruff against Alex’s mouth.

“To be continued, then, my love.”

**Author's Note:**

> (i realize it sort of doesn't make sense to end it with miles undoing his pants as they're about to go outside, but in pics for that night after the show alex is wearing jeans again so that's where things were headed in my mind. this is fiction though, and pure gay bullshit, so really, who cares.)
> 
> anyway thanks for reading! come [say hi](http://fiireside.tumblr.com) if you wish
> 
> and these are the things i was inspired by, in case you wanna be brought up to speed: [x](https://bullet-in-a-bible.tumblr.com/post/149470160062/the-last-shadow-puppets-lowlands-not-my-best), [x](https://midsummersky.tumblr.com/post/153959803463/alex-are-you-even-real-turner), [x](https://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/149745376352/a-dutch-review-called-alex-a-princess-in-need-of), [x](https://tedystaleva.tumblr.com/post/149296507032/alex-vs-the-train), [x](https://fiireside.tumblr.com/post/187184090126), [x](https://fiireside.tumblr.com/post/187190291003/alexturntable-jaydaries-how-to-react-when), [x](https://monsieurturner.tumblr.com/post/149329150486/jackparkeratl-the-last-shadow-puppets-lowlands)


End file.
